New assistance
by vampires assistant
Summary: Google translate?
1. Faster than I expected

Please read and review...

I was helping out at a school, ok I know it sound stupid because well it is, for one thing I cannot read nor can I write. Who knows why they employed me, maybe they just needed some help in the PE department, that is probobly the only lesson I would be any help in. Anyway the reason for me voulentering is simple, I am on the prowl for a new assistant, and I thought 'a school would be the perfect place'. I went to a small school and hoped to find a kid that was maybe being bullied or was an outcast and ask them if they wanted a second chance in life. I know it is not a good idea to blood another child, but it cannot go that badly, because Darren turned out to be a prince and that must count for something, must it not? I had been introduced to the children by the teachers and now the kids are at assembly, they were singing songs, most of them are about God and/or Jesus, so I just tuned them out. I thought back to the introduction with the children.

****Miss Webb, the teacher, introduced me to the class. They are a year 6 class so the age range is 10-11 years old, which is how old Darren was when he was blooded. I got asked a lot of random questions, most of which I was expecting. Like is my hair naturally red? I said yes. Like do I wear red because it matches my hair? I said no I just love the colour red. And one kid asked me how old I was, I had to think about this for a moment I could not say that I was 196 years old so I told them to guess my age. One boy said 70, another said 99 a girl said 82, then the quiet girlsaid 196, my exact age. All of the other students laughed, thinking she had made a joke, but she remained silent. I gave her a small smile, then I moved my gaze to the teacher.

"How old do you think I am?" I asked Mrs Webb.

"Hmmm...I would say 35, maybe a bit younger, but not any older because if you were you wouldn't have all of your hair."

Everyone laughed, "That is correct I am 35. Any more questions?"

"How did you get that scar?" A short, chubby girl asked. This is the question I was waiting for, I had thought of the answer on the way to the school. I had to think of a cover story, because I could not tell them that I got it by trying to kiss a woman.

"I got it from a Lion."

"How?" The short and chubby girl asked.

I had to think of how to word it, I wanted to get the attention of the quiet girl, "I got in a fight with it." Ok, that did not come out as excitingly as I had wanted it to. But the kids seemed to think it was amazing.

"Why were you fighting a Lion." The girl asked.

"I needed food." I said like it was no big deal.

"So you ate the Lion?"

"Yes." I said and glanced at the quiet one, she was still looking like she heard this kind of thing every day.****

The songs finished and a small, chunky man walked, no waddled to the front of the hall. Then he said with fake enthusiasm, "Now, for the awards." He said out all of the names of the students who had done exceedingly well in subjects, like Maths, English and Science. The he announced the Art award, it went to Jackie Rathbone. The quiet girl sighed and stood up, then she went to the front. So her name was Jackie. Whilst she was up there the man said that had also won the music award. She smiled but I could tell it was a fake smile. I noted her appearence, She was very tall for her age with a round but not chubby face, from what I could see she was quite slim. She had grey/blue eyes and light brown/dark blonde hair. She was wearing the school uniform, which was black trousers, a white polo and a red jumper. The students were meant to wear black school shoes, but instead she wore black and red sneakers. She had the sleeves of her jumper rolled up to her elbow and was wearing a black and red checkered sweatband. The chunky man said that there was no PE award because the teacher was not there this week. The students accepted their awards and sat back down on the floor, I forgot to mention the children had to sit on the floor but the adults got to sit on chairs. Another song started and the man at the front told the classes to leave the hall. I waited until my class left then followed them. Once we got back to the classroom Miss Webb told the students to get out their reading books and read until break. All of the kids got their books out of their bags and sat on chairs, most of them went in small groups to tables and just chatted, and I was sure it was not about the books. I looked for Jackie, expecting to find her in one of te groups but instead she was sat at the back of the classroom with her back against the wall reading. I went over to her and sat next to her, she looked up from her book.

"Hello." I said a kissed her hand, she did not look at all surprised but then I felt a tap on my shoulder,

"Mr Crepsley this is a school, not a place for peadophiles." Miss Webb said.

"No Miss, it's French custom, like waving or shaking hands." Jackie stood up for me.

"Are you French?" Miss Webb asked me.

"Yes, I am."

"Fine, but don't do it again. Some other parents do not tolerate that kind of custom."

Miss Webb stormed off back to her chair and I heard Jackie sigh.

"She always overexagerates things."

"No problem, so what are you reading?"

"Bram Stoker's Dracula."

"That is a vampire book, is it not?"

"Yeah, but it's a bit long winded, and you can tell all of the vampires in it are made up."

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"I do."

"So what kind of vampires do you believe in?"

"Vampires that, don't kill when they feed, they burn in the sunlight but only the full ones the half vampires can go out in the sunlight, they have very sharp nails and they have ten small scars on their fingertips, from were they have been blooded."

How did she know all of this, no human is meant to know.

"You probobly think I'm mad, but I know its true." She continued.

"I do not think you are mad, those scars you were talking about, do they look a little like these." I said and held out my hands so she could see my scars.

"Yeah, are you a vampire, or are just mocking me?"

"I assure you, I am not mocking you."

"So you are a vampire."

"Yes, but you must keep it a secret. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can. I will. So are you a full vampire or half vampire?"

"Full."

"Then how come you are out in the day?"

"It is cloudy and, sun cream always helps." She chuckled.

"You're wearing sun cream?" I nodded.

"So why are you at a school?" She asked me.

"I am looking for a new assistant."

"I thought you couldn't blood children."

"You can but you are not meant to, no what I meant was I would someone that is willing to become a vampire, train them, take them to the mountain, the princes decide in their own way whether they are worthy or not, if they are they choose a vampire to blood them, if they are not they join the guardians of blood. "

"I understand."

"May I ask, how do you know about vampires?"

"Do you know, Desmond Tiny?"

"I should have guessed."

"BREAK TIME!" Miss Webb announced.

"I have to go."Jackie said.

"Where?"

"To the assembly hall."

"Ok, bye."

Then we both went off different ways, she went to the hall and I went to the staff room.

I wonder why she was going to the hall and not the playground like all of the other children? And why does she know Mr. Tiny?

Please comment, BTW I know this chapter is not very good but it is only the start, I promise it will get better...


	2. Music, Attacks and Flutes?

I walked into the staff room and saw that there were two men, both looked tired and grumpy, so I turned on my heel and headed towards the assembly hall that for some reason held Jackie. I took my time getting there because I wanted to think about the reason that she was in there. Maybe she was in trouble and was forbidden to go onto the playground, no that did not sound like her, maybe she was helping with a school project, yes that was a higher possibility. I walked into the hall and saw Jackie, she was standing on the stage behind a microphone, holding a guitar, I could tell she had just finished a song because the guitar was fading softly. She looked up when she noticed me.

"Hello, Sir."

"Hello, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just playing my songs."

"No I meant how come you are not in the playground with the other children?"

"Well, there are 3 reasons. 1, the others are just immature children, 2, I prefer performing than playing hide and seek or tag, 3, I am afraid of an attack." I could understand the first 2 reasons but I was defiantly not expecting an attack.

"Who would attack?"

"The Vampaneze."

I was about to ask more but the bell rang, signalling the next lesson was about to start.

"Come on, Mr C. The next lesson is Music." She called me 'Mr C' just like Darren did, it made me feel happy and guilty at the same time.

"I take it you like music?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, and it's a really small class." She replied.

She walked in the direction of the music room, I knew where that was because I had to go through a tour with the teachers.

Once we got there it appeared the rest of the class had gone in, so we followed. Jackie was correct there were not many kids in there, 5 including Jackie. She sat down and I walked towards Miss Webb and she said, "Hello Mr Crepsley, right now the lesson is Music, can you play any instruments?"

"Yes, I can play the flute." I said, remembering when I used to play the flute for Madam Octa at the Cirque Du Freak.

"Oh good, are you willing to teach?"

"Yes, I suppose I can."

"Great, do you know any Christmas songs, as Christmas is coming up?"

I had to think about it, I really wish I did not know any but sadly I did. It really was Evra's fault, he made me and him do a Christmas concert, because we were the only members that could play an instrument. Anyway after a lot of persuading from Evra and bribes of blood pie, which was surprisingly good but anyway I am getting off of the subject.

"Yes, I do."

"Good."

She walked towards the front of the class and took her seat. She gestured for me to sit on a chair at the back, but I sat at the back on the floor instead. I was curious to know more about Jackie, well and how she had connections with Mr Tiny or the Vampaneze.

She turned to greet me, I could tell that she was excited even though she was trying to hide it.

"How come it is such a small class?" I asked her.

"It is only the students that excel in music."

"Ok then."

"So you play the flute?"

"Yes, I was in a freak show, I controlled a spider."

"Jackie?" Miss Webb called, as I realised she was doing the register.

"Here." Jackie replied and turned back to me, "I'm last in the register, I need to help get everything sorted. There are flutes in that draw, you can choose any of them to use."

"Ok." I said and walked towards the draw she had pointed out.

I pulled it out and looked inside, they all looked plastic and tacky. I thought about my flute, I think I have it in my travel bag that I left were I am staying, I will have to remember to bring it in. I pulled out tone of the flutes, I had managed to find a red one, and looked over to where Jackie had gone to. Now there was a full drum kit set up, and key board on a stand, a bass guitar standing up on a stand, an electric guitar on a stand and a microphone stand in the middle of those, clearly for the lead singer. They all took their places and I saw Jackie walk to the microphone with the same guitar she was playing in the hall. Then Miss Webb walked up to me and said,

"They will practise some songs for the show then you can take over."

"Alright."

"Ok, I would like you to start with 'Jingle bells'." Miss Webb told the class.

As Miss Webb said this I saw Jackie's face drop then go back to normal as the drummer began to play. I wonder if she celebrates Christmas, or maybe she does not like the song.

The others played and I realised that it was a different version of 'Jingle bells', it was a kind of rock version of it. Then Jackie joined in with the lead guitar and singing, she was well, wow. My eyes widened and Miss Webb walked over,

"She is quite talented isn't she?"

"Yes." Was all I could say.

"Well they are doing the Christmas show this year, maybe you should buy a ticket, she seems to like you which is odd because she doesn't really talk to anyone."

"Huh." I said but I was really just watching the band.

Jackie had gone off into a solo and was kneeling on the floor playing it. The others were okay but nothing compared to her. The solo finished and it was time for one more chorus, once the song had finished the band was beaming wide smiles, except from of course, Jackie. Me and Miss Webb clapped, and as she announced the next activity.

"Ok, that was very good. I can see you have been practising," I saw Jackie snort quietly and I chuckled, "Now Mr Crepsley will take over, he will be teaching you some songs on the flute. So everyone go and get one from the draw and then stand in a line. You have 5 minutes." Miss Webb said.

Jackie came to me and pulled out a small tin flute, just like the one I used to play to Madam Octa. Wait, it was the one I used, it even had the little 'LC' engraved on it.

"Look familiar?" She asked and passed it to me.

"How did you get this?"

"Mr Tiny gave it to me, he said I should give it to you."

"But how did he get it?"

"Desmond works in mysterious ways."

"You two are on first name basis?"

"Yes, now come on you have a lesson to teach."

All I could say to that was..._**shit!**_


	3. I must look like a right idiot

**Hey I am really sorry for the last update, I have had school to deal with, urgh boring!**

**I stood at the front of class, 10 seconds went by, 20, 30. I must look like a right idiot, stood at the front of the class silently, not knowing what to do. I looked at Jackie, she seemed to understand what I needed. She stood up with her flute that she had gotten from the draw and began to play, it was ' I wish it could be Christmas everyday' One of my preferred Christmas songs.**

**Her eyes widened, obviously silently telling me to take over. I did and I could hear the rest of the class whispering to each other that this was all a set up and that it was meant to happen. I finished and looked up, I noticed that Jackie had sat back down and was watching me with a small happy grin on her face.**

"**Okay, who can tell me what that song was?" All of their hands shot up.**

"**Come on shout it out!" I said encouragingly. **

**Then they all shouted out ' I wish it could be Christmas everyday.'**

"**Very good, now everyone stand up."**

**They all did what I said.**

"**Now, play what I play if you can keep up."**

**I knew I could make them do it if I made it into a challenge, I do not know much about kids, but I do know that if you show them a challenge they will jump at the first chance of achieving it.**

**I played a small piece and they played it back, almost perfectly.**

"**That was good, but not perfect, try again!"**

**They all did and got it perfect.**

**I taught them a few more songs and Miss Webb announced it was break time. The students put their instruments away and went to the lunch hall, this time including Jackie. Miss Webb walked up to me and said, **

"**We eat lunch with the students today, is that alright with you?"**

"**Yes." I said and nodded my head, I decided I would sit next to Jackie, and try to find more about her.**

**Read and review please, BTW I know this chapter is crap, but I promise that they will get better, much better.**

**Please comment...**


	4. Stew, basketball and a ride home?

I walked into the lunch hall with the other teachers and joined the line for the food, I could smell it, and it smelt disgusting. I could hear the children murmuring about what the food was pizza and chips. Gross. I could just about handle any other human food, but I just could never stomach pizza and chips, it is like bat broth at vampire mountain. I stood in the line when I felt someone tap my shoulder,

"You don't like pizza?" It was Jackie.

"Not particularly, you?"

She shook her head, "You can practically see the grease and fat dripping off of it."

"Is there anything else."

"Well, not up there but come over here I might just be able to help you."

I walked over to here table with her and sat down, once there she pulled out a plastic tub containing what looked like stew, _how ironic_, I thought, _this would be the first meal I would have my assistant make for me._

"You can eat this, for some reason I bought two in today." She shook her head, "It must have been Desmond."

"I was meaning to talk to you about that, how do you know him."

"I will tell you, but now here, people would listen then they would spread gossip and there would be unnecessary trouble." She looked like she was thinking, "I will tell you after school."

I nodded and dug into the stew, it was amazing, mouth wateringly delicious. I ate it quickly and handed her the tub and the fork back.

"What do you think of the stew?"

"It is really good, where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"Wow, it is great."

"Thanks, so do you play sports."

"What?"

"Well more specifically, do you play basketball?"

"I have never heard of it."

"Well, we are going to have to change that. Come on, I presume you don't need to let your food go down." She said and got up, I followed.

We walked out of the food hall and onto the playground, from there we went back inside the school. She led me through the corridors until we got to the supply room,

"We have PE last lesson, so you might as well get changed any way."

"Changed into what, I did not bring any other clothes."

"Yeah, that's why we are at the supply room."

She walked into the small room that smelt like cheap air freshener and pulled open a wardrobe.

She pulled out some black shorts and a red vest top and a pair of black trainers and some socks.

"Put these on, in there." She said and pushed me into the supply room and she came out. I quickly stripped off my clothes and put the other ones on. They fit perfectly. I came out and saw that she had changed into her PE clothes which were the same as mine but she was wearing a black vest top. She went back into the room and came out with a rack full of bright orange ball with black stripes. But before we could do anything Miss Webb came into the hall,

"Hello, I just wanted to inform you that you two will be doing one on one for PE today, so at the end of the day you two are free to go home." And then she left.

When she was gone I looked at Jackie,

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that it's just you and me until home time."

I nodded as if I was cool with it but really I was jumping for joy, I could really get to know her without people listening in. She turned to me and said,

"Well if it is just you and me, I hope you don't mind me being more myself." I did not quite understand until she wiped her hand across her face and revealed and long scar stretching from the top right corner of her face, across her eye and past her mouth, onto her jaw line and down her neck, going into her shirt.

"m I hate covering it with make up." She explained.

"What happened?"

"Vampaneze attack. I will tell you more later." _**Later...why not now!**_

"Okay, I know talking about attacks is always hard." I tried to sound understanding.

"Anyway let's get to basket ball, but first we need music." She said and went to her bag and pulled out a small laptop, she also pulled out some speakers. She turned on the mini laptop and plugged in her speakers. She typed a lot into it and turned around, music pumped into the hall and I recognised it as rock or metal.

"The object of basketball is to get the ball in the net." She took one of the balls off of the racks and threw it fast towards the net and it went in without even touching the sides of the rim, "Nothing but net, you try, here. Get this in there." She threw me the ball and pointed to the net. I threw it and it did go in but I felt unorganized and faulty.

"You feel sloppy?" I nodded. "Try jumping straight up and holding and positioning the ball in this hand and pushing it with this one." I nodded again.

I tried it and got it in, I felt a lot better this time.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much better."

She shot a few more and got them all in.

"Jackie?"

"Please, don't call me Jackie, that is just my formal name. I am Sammijo. You can abbreviate it any way you want but please don't call me Jackie."

"Okay."

Sammijo explained the rules of basketball to me and we played a game of it, surprisingly she won, I thought I would because of my speed and agility, but no she won. During the game I had taken to calling her Jo-Jo and she did not seem to mind.

She looked up at the clock and smiled,

"15 minutes, until home time. Unless you the teacher of this lesson let the students out early."

I smiled and said in a very formal tone,

"Class dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

She shut down her mini laptop and put it in her bag with her speakers and slung the bag over her shoulders.

"Do you want a ride home?" She asked me, and I was extremely confused.

"What?"

"I want to show you something. Come on."

She led me outside and towards the car park.

Please Read and review.

BTW: You will probably know more about the vampaneze in the next couple of chapters so...

COMMENT!


	5. Sports car, force field and a huge house

I followed her into the car park, and was quite surprised. There was many cars, which was to be expected because it is a car park but that is not what had me surprised, all but one of the cars looked old and rusty and battered. But that one that was not, well it really was not. I was shiny black sports car, and it looked like it could go pretty fast, not faster than me because let's face it, I can flit. Anyway, Jo Jo lead me to the super car and put her hand on the handle, a small light shined on it and the car door opened. She gestured for me to get in and I did. I was expecting to be cramped in there, you know like my knees would practically be up my nose, but no, I was perfectly comfortable and the seats were nice as well. They were leather, but the nice kind not the smelly kind. And they were black, just like the rest of the car. I looked across the dashboard of the amazing car, it was leather as well, and guess what it was black! There was the steering wheel on her side and underneath that was many dials of different sizes and shapes that looked way too complicated for anyone to figure out.

"So, this is yours? Are your parents rich or something?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, it's mine. And no my parents are not rich, they are dead." She said robotically.

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Don't be." She said as she started the car and drove out of the space.

"How come you can drive? How come you have a car? How come no-one saw you getting in the driver's seat? What if someone sees you now?" I fired questions at her.

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions, but I will answer them." She took a deep breath as if she was preparing for something, then she continued.

"I can drive because I learnt to when I was 7 years old, the car was a gift, No-one saw me getting in because there is a almost force field around the car that is why you didn't see it when you came in, and the force field thing is still happening when I am driving." She said extremely quickly. She was looking at me when she was saying this, but then I realised that she was still driving and so I shouted,

"WATCH THE ROAD!"

"Hey, calm down. No need to worry, I know these streets like the back of my hand, and if anyone is in front of me the car will pass straight through them and they won't feel a thing."

"How is that even possible?"

"The force field thing, and to get even further into it. The car is in a different time zone, so we see things as they are in actual time, but we drive in a different time which make it impossible to run anyone or anything over."

"Okay, I think I understand. You mentioned Mr Tiny earlier, is he something to do with this?"

"Yes, how did you guess?" She said sarcastically while she laughed.

I looked outside and saw that everything seemed so peaceful from in here. I was silent, you could not even hear the engine purring or the wheels rubbing against the road.

"We're here." She said as she jumped out of the car, so I got out as well.

I was not quite sure where exactly 'here' was but I could guess it was her home.

I turned around and saw one of the biggest houses I had ever seen.


	6. The foot saves the nose

I followed her into the massive house, and wondered if she would put her car away. Then I realised that she did not really need to because it was invisible to people any way.

We came through the front door and into the hall, she put her bag on a small table that was in the centre of the hall and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Come on, I wanna show you the house."

"Okay."

In front of us was a door, Jo Jo opened it and it led us to another room. This one had doors around the sides and a huge staircase in the centre. From down here you could see the second floor and all the doors.

She went left and into the first room, it was the kitchen and it was, like the rest of the house, huge. There were cupboards and fridges and freezers around the side and an island in the middle. It was so large that there was room to have chairs around the island and still have space to walk around them.

Hanging from the ceiling were hooks that had cooking utensils on them. In the gaps around the sides were big side boards that had various different items on them, chopping boards, knifes, recipe books ect ect.

"This is my kitchen."

"It it it is um..."

"Huge?" She finished for me.

I nodded.

"Well we have only just begun."

"Why do you have much stuff in your kitchen, it looks like a really, really posh restaurants kitchen."

"When I grow up I want to be chef, and travel the world. You know, different cultures, different foods and herbs. I also want to travel the world to see the landscape, to find places that no-one has ever been before. It is probably stupid but that is my dream."

"That is not stupid at all, to travel the world, is actually my dream also." I admitted. I had always wanted to do it.

Instead of going back into the main hall with the stairs she went to the right side of the room and opened a door there. We came into a living room. There was a huge sofa at the back and smaller loungers further forward. At the front there was a large empty wall, I was curious so I asked,

"Why the empty wall?"

"Oh, it's not empty, watch."

She turned to the light switch and pressed a button, from there a remote slide out of the wall, she grabbed the remote and clicked a button. And sure enough the empty wall began to change. In it's place was a massive, and when I say massive I mean massive, television.

"Pretty big, right."

"Yes, but I do not watch television."

"Hmmmm, I think if I can make you watch one movie then you will be hooked."

"I doubt it."

"You wanna bet?" She asked.

"Sure, what is the bet?"

"If you don't like the movie then you can have my car and if you do like the movie you take me to the mountain."

"You mean, Vampire Mountain?"

"Yes. Is it a deal?"

"You really want this?"

"I have nothing to live for. And if I didn't want I wouldn't say it."

"Okay, deal." And we shook hands.

Do not ask me why I accepted her so fast, but it is okay she didn't ask me to do the impossible which was change her into a vampire. But she asked me to let **her** do the impossible, there is no way that she could make it the mountain without either dying or becoming gravely injured. But she sounded so sincere when she said that she had nothing. Even though she has this wonderful house she wants to give it up, to become a vampire.

She pulled me out of my thoughts by pulling my sleeve and in turn myself into the main hall way and in the other door. This was just one big room, one big empty room.

"Any remotes for this one?"

She nodded and pressed a button on the wall that opened up the wall to give her access to the remote inside. She pulled it out and pressed a button. Nothing happened at first then I could hear things moving below me.

"This is fighting practise, it had to be on the bottom floor so the obstacles could come up. The aim is to break the obstacles, here we go." She pulled me into the middle of the room and the first thing came out of the ground. For some reason I had been expecting some cheesy, corny cowboy cut out to appear but no, a piece of glass was shot into the air in front of me, it was about to slice my nose, when something stopped it.

A foot.


	7. All I could do was nod

New Assistance 7

A foot.

A foot saved my nose, I followed the foot down to a leg, a body and finally, Sammijo. And all I could say was,

"How can you kick so high?"

"What?" She said, chuckling.

"I mean, thanks for saving my nose."

"No problem. I think I'll turn it off. I told you to be ready." She said as she clicked the switch to turn off the obstacles.

"Yes, I was not expecting glass flying out of the floor."

"Expect the unexpected."

I laughed, I had not heard that one in a while! Definitely not from a child.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just the last time I heard that was from my mentor. When he was teaching me to fight!"

She laughed as well.

"Well, he didn't teach you that well did he? If you couldn't even stop a tiny piece of glass!" She said teasingly.

"Oh please, I could beat you in a fight anytime!"

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yeah right, come on then. Fight me!"

"I am not going to fight a girl." I could tell that I had said something wrong because her face went from friendly to serious very fast.

"I didn't think you were like that. I thought that maybe you hadn't closed off your mind to the fact that a girl could do anything well. But I guess not." She said, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have assumed anything.

She nodded.

"So, do you want to fight?" I asked and she smiled.

We got into a fighting stance, and circled each other for a while. She wasn't like Darren she didn't pretend to make a move. I made the first move I punched towards her shoulder, but she ducked and elbowed me in the ribs and that caused me to wince in pain. I went to push her to the floor from her crouch but I wasn't quick enough, she kicked out and spun, wiping out my legs and making me fall to the floor. She put her foot on my chest to stop me from getting up.

She stuck out her hand for me, I took it and she hauled me up.

"Come on next room!"

We went to the next floor and looked into a room, it was smaller than the rest and it was just a bathroom. All it had in it was a shower, toilet, sink and a cupboard.

"Just a bathroom." Jo Jo told me.

We moved to the next room, it was large and kind of cold. In both ends were basketball hoops, on the floor were marks and lines that were foreign to me. On the far side, the wall was covered in balls, but not all of them were basketballs some were footballs some were tennis balls and so on. On that same wall were hockey sticks, rackets, and bats and so on.

"Sports room, I practice every night."

We went to the next room which was small but not smaller than the bathroom, it had a bed and lots of art stuff. There were 4 wardrobes and 3 drawers there was also a guitar case in the corner. The case its self was dark grey and a dull colour on it.

"I want to show you, my favourite guitar in the world."

She picked up the case and laid it on her bed, she picked a key out of her pocket and open 3 locks and I was presented with a guitar. It looked classical and old, but new at the same time.

"This is an ES150 Gibson. The first one made." She looked incredibly proud.

"It is very nice, how did you get it?"

"Desmond."

She said his name like he was a normal person.

"How can you trust him?"

"What do you mean? He is a nice guy."

"No, he is not. He eats children did you know?"

"No, he doesn't he is insecure about himself and he likes to be in control, all of the time. He is not actually a bad man."

"I am not sure I believe you."

"Why would you? We only met today."

She brought me to the living room once she had put her guitar back in its case.

"I have some questions."

"I thought you would. Go on then ask me."

"I want to start with your parents."

"Okay, I had a very large family and at Christmas everyone and I mean everyone got together. My father would get my friends to come, my friend's family, friends of my friends family basically anyone I have known. We were all eating when the door was beaten down and more than 50 vampaneze burst through. They slaughtered everyone, but me. Desmond came in just as one called Glada gave me this scar. He killed all the vampaneze but Glada got away. Then Des helped me clean up and we knocked out the dining room. The bodies were burned and thrown into the sea. No one knows about this, so I'm trusting you not to say anything to any human."

All I could do was nod.

"But I don't dwell on the past, so get up I wanna show you something."

I followed her into the garden, it was a big garden but at the end it wasn't fenced off it went into a forest. We went into the forest and she motioned for me to stand back.

"MIKAAA!" She shouted.


	8. disappointed

"Why are you shouting for a prince?" I asked, definitely confused.

"I'm not." She said and looked through the forest.

Then just as I was about to ask her what we were doing out here a dog came bounding out of the forest. And the dog was huge.

It was dark gray and black and its eyes were black as night.

Then I realised something, this was not a dog.

It was a wolf.

I was sure of it, I felt the connection with it, like it was a brother.

"Is that a wolf, as a pet?"

She did not reply she was focused completely on the wolf. The wolf jump up onto its back paws and hugged her.

"You know you should not keep wolves as pets."

"He isn't a pet, he's a friend."

They hugged and I could see the connection between the two of them. It looked stronger than that of a vampire and a wolf.

"So his name is Mika." I asked.

She nodded and stroked his fur.

I looked up at the sky and realised how long I had been out in the sun for at least 8 hours. Jo Jo looked at me and said,

"Come on you can sleep inside."

"Where inside?"

"On the couch. The living room is completely blacked out." She led me inside and left me alone in the house, she said she was going for a run.

I slept for about 4 hours and she was not back when I woke up. I walked around the house and came to her room, I knew it was not right for me to look in her room, but I wanted to know more about her. I looked around but there were no pictures or photographs anywhere. I looked on her bed side cabinet and found some boxes, I opened them and found pills, loads of them.

She was taking drugs.


	9. Antidote

I heard noises downstairs and shoved the pills in my pocket, I could hear her running up stairs.

"What you doing up here?" She asked.

"What took you so long?"

"Don't answer my question with a question." She said. "What are you doing up here?"

"I woke up and saw you were out so I explored." I quickly made up.

"Oh, okay then, I'm gonna hit the shower." She smiled and left for the bathroom.

She acted completely normal.

I found myself thinking why she hadn't told me, but then I remembered that I had only known her for a day.

She came out of the bathroom with a towel round her and her hair brushed back. She walked towards one of wardrobes and got changed quickly, into black jeans and a black hoody.

"I have some things to do, I will be back soon." It was dark outside and before she left she pulled up her hoody hood, put black gloves on and stuffed something in her hoody pocket. She went out the door without looking back, I followed her soon after she left. She was walking down the street when she quickly went into an alley.

I followed her quietly, not making a sound. I could smell something ahead, something disgusting. It was a vampaneze, about five of them. I saw her pull out the thing that was in her hoody pocket, it was a long sharp knife. She advanced on the vampaneze and took two of them out, because they were just surprised. The other three tried to crowd around her, but she kicked one of them in the stomach which caused him to fall into one of the other ones and they all went down like dominoes. She jumped out from the pile and stabbed them all. They were all dead and gone, she pulled something else out from her pocket, it was a lighter. She set them on fire and turned to leave.

"I know you're there, I heard you when I left the house." She told me, sounding aggravated.

"Sorry, I had to know what you were doing."

"What I do most nights, take out the rubbish." She said and walked past me.

"You do this a lot?"

"Every time a vampaneze comes into town, yes. I just hope that one day I will find Glada and kill him."

As we went back into the house she kept looking at the moon.

It was full, and bright.

When she was back at the house, she went up to her room.

I heard noises coming from her room, like she was looking for something.

"Where are they Crepsley?" She shouted at me.

"What? The drugs?" I asked simply.

She came storming down the stairs and grabbed me by the collar of my top and pushed me against the wall.

"Where are they?" She asked me slowly, but threateningly.

"Right here." I said and took them out of my pocket.

"Give them to me!"

I shook my head.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"You cannot come into my house and take what is mine! I need them!"

"No, you don't." I insisted.

She looked like she was having some kind of fit. She was shaking all over.

"Why should I give them to you?"

"Because if you don't I will hurt you!" She shouted.

"No."

"Listen, I know you think they are drugs, but they are an antidote. For something you don't even know exists!"

"What?"

"Werewolves!"

Please comment!


	10. How?

"Werewolves."

"They don't exist!"

"I told you. I can't stop myself if you don't give me those pills."

"Show me what you are stopping yourself from doing." I said and she nodded.

Her arms changed first then her body and legs and finally her head, into a huge silvery black wolf.

Her fur was black, and there was lighter grey patches were the vampire assumed she had scars. One of her ears was a little chewed and torn, like an old alley cat's, and her paws were huge and menacing.

She was around 6 foot long and 3 foot high.

Larten backed away, thinking how ironic it was that a vampire was afraid of a wolf.

Since Jo-jo couldn't talk whilst in her wolf form, she walked closer to Larten slowly, showing him that no harm was intended. She bowed her head and put it under his hand so that he was petting her head. The man gently tangled his fingers into the wolf's fur and then back out again.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"So, you definitely cannot change back?" The wolf shook its huge head.

"Okay."

She padded out of the door, with the vampire close behind her. Outside, waiting patiently was Mika, the wolf. Both of the wolves started running in front of Larten. He joined in, loving the competitive, but relaxed air around the three supernatural beings. The wolves stared to climb trees and run across the branches, leaping to other trees with ease. Larten sat under a huge oak, watching the creatures with awe.

After around half an hour of chasing each other around, the two wolves came to sit next to Larten.

The wolves laid on their fronts like dogs, panting with their tongues hanging out.

They went back to the house when the sun started to rise.

Larten wondered if he should leave, but his thoughts were interrupted but a clicking noise.

It was a computer with oversized keys.

Jo-jo was using her paws on the keyboard, writing something so Larten could read it.

"I cannot read." He said, clearly embarrassed.

The wolf typed something in and the computer spoke.

It said,

You can stay here until I shift back, do not go to school without me. Do not call them. Do not do anything, stay here there is food in the fridge. Help yourself.

The 200 year old looked kind of scared.

I will explain later,

Said the Computer.

The wolves went to go upstairs.

"Wait!" The vampire exclaimed.

"How did you make the computer do that?"

She sighed and went back to the computer,

She pressed a button.

I used google translate, you type in a language, and it comes out with the same words in another language. By the way, you can sleep in the one of the spare rooms, follow me.

Please comment!


End file.
